This invention is directed to an adjustable cleat for the secure cleating attachment of lines for mooring boats and other line securement.
Flexible lines have long served as a means for connection between various devices and equipment. They are widely used on boats and ships, and particularly sailboats where various lines are employed to control various sail functions. Additionally, various lines are used for mooring or docking boats. Flexible lines are also used for various non-nautical purposes, such as for hoists and pulling devices. Often, such lines must be temporarily attached to hold the boat against the dock and to hold the hoist line in position. Easy, quick and reliable attachment is desirable, together with ease of release of the line when release is desired. Consequently, several types of bitts, cleats and bollards have been designed for the securement of such lines. Some of the prior structures are particularly designed so that they will not catch lines when lines move across them, see Thompson U.S. Pat. Nos. 107,738; Winther 2,870,733; Bigelow 3,126,859; and Johnson 3,597,808. While these structures have a movable part, they are designed to move from a functioning position to a non-functioning position. Another two-piece cleat is represented by Semolic U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,240. Thus, there is a need for a structure which enhances cleating force on a line.